Cooling modules of the type mentioned at the outset are being installed in almost all motor vehicles operated with internal combustion engines. In the case of front-mounted engines, the cooling modules are usually arranged in the front-end region of the engine compartment, in the case of rear-mounted engines in the back-end region of the engine compartment, in the case of mid-engines also laterally. Particularly in the case of front and rear-mounted engines the cooling modules are thus arranged in a deformation region which serves to absorb energy that has to be dissipated in the event of a collision of the motor vehicle. Because corresponding cooling modules are regularly arranged very closely adjacent to bumpers of cross members, these are frequently damaged even upon a collision at low speed. Upon the repair of a motor vehicle with such minor damage the entire cooling module has to be frequently replaced, which can produce high repair expenditure.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,403 a motor vehicle front structure with at least one radiator having an upper projection, which is inserted in a motor vehicle member in an insertion clearance and a lower projection, which is inserted in a lower member structure in a clearance, is known. Through the introduction of an external force that exceeds a predetermined value the connection to the upper member structure is cancelled; the connection to the lower member structure remains intact. Because of this, the radiator pivots about the lower mounting in the event of the introduction of external forces. However, the known solution cannot prevent that in the case of a damage of parts of the radiator that cannot be excluded the entire cooling module has to be replaced.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to at least partially overcome the disadvantages resulting from the prior art and more preferably state a radiator module which in the event of a damage through the action of external forces can be more cost-effectively repaired than known radiator modules. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.